Until the End
by Asuki Mona Zetsumei
Summary: Oneshot! Ichigo fell in love with Grimmjow at first sight but the other only finds out before they engage in certain activities. RATED M FOR A REASON! GrimmIchi


**_BOOM! Guess who's back? SUKI'S BACK! Suki's back with a BOOM!_**

Whoop for the new, and first, one-shot! I've had this in my inventory for-e-ver! So I'm glad that I could finally get it out! The more I worked on this, the more I kinda thought that maybe it would make for a really good multi-chapter fic so with more ideas and twists thrown in, "To Defy a Good Fate" was created. But this was still here so I decided I'd post it even if it is really similar to DGF (To Defy a Good Fate) *bows* I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Harder to Breathe" or Maroon 5 (That's the song I declare GrimmIchi's song so yeah...)  
Suki: I'm here against my will to-  
Shiro: *pokes me in the arm with Zangetsu*  
Suki: Ow! Stop poking me with that thing, I'm saying it! Sheesh... *turns back to the camera* I do not own Bleach. *turns to Shiro* Happy?  
Shiro: Extremely *lowers Zangetsu*  
Suki: Good now I want my doughnut.  
Shiro: *tosses me a powered doughnut*  
Suki: *attacks it*

* * *

Ichigo looked down sadly at the man who's hand he held before he could fall. Had he really killed him? He slowly lowered them down and laid him gently on the ground behind a rock where Orihime and Nel wouldn't be able to see them. He stood over the blue haired man's motionless body for a moment before falling to his knees crying. How could he have done this? During their first battle, he wouldn't fight back, not wanting to see his perfect body get any scruffs. But when he left, the oranget felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. What a perfect name for such a perfect man. He wanted to get stronger so that he could see the blunet again and was delighted when the man came after him specifically. But when he seen that he was missing his left arm, he got concerned and asked what happened.

_"Oh I got rid of it... cause I'm only gonna need one arm... to kill you."_

Was the answer he had gotten. Ichigo didn't believe that at all but didn't press the matter, more so to say, he couldn't. He was sure that Grimmjow was trying to kill him, they were both men, and they were enemies so it would be awkward if he was to give any hints that he liked him. In their second battle, the fight was more heated and Ichigo found himself having as much fun as Grimmjow seemed to be having. He hated Rukia and Shinji for interrupting but he hated Ulquiorra, Tosen too, even more for taking the blunet away.

Grimmjow had brought Orihime to him, to heal him... to save his life. To Grimmjow it was just to kill him but to Ichigo it meant a lot more. And now here in their third battle... he had over done it... and killed him. Ichigo looked down at him, he wasn't breathing, and he didn't feel any reiatsu coming from him either. He placed his hand on the blunet's cheek very carefully as if his body would shatter with the slightest wrong touch.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow... I'm so sorry..." the teen cried, hesitantly lowering his face to kiss the others cheek before standing up and drying his tears. When he got back up to the two girls, he kept his head down to give his eyes a moment to lose the red color around them before looking up at Orihime, asking her if she was alright. He carried them both down to the ground and sighed, looking where he had left Grimmjow but his eyes widened when he didn't see him and heard footsteps behind him, hoping like no other that it was him. When he turned around to see the blunet standing there, he sighed in relief and joy. "It's Grimmjow..." he knew he wouldn't ever go down. He was thrown out of his release, now being too weak to keep it up. Even though Ichigo hated seeing him like this, he was just so happy that he was alive.

"You can't defeat me, look at you, you're too weak!" he growled as he slowly walked closer like each step pained him. "I'd never lose to you!" he yelled, starting to run, Pantera ready. Ichigo threw Zangetsu to the side, showing that he had no intent to wound him farther and grabbed his wrist to stop him from attacking.

"Just let it go Grimmjow... you've already lost." the other was silent so he continued. "You say you're some kind of King? Well killing everyone you happen to dislike makes you a King with no subjects. What's the point in that?" it was silent for a moment. He had expected for Grimmjow to try something by now but he hadn't. Was he really listening? Were his words actually reaching the murderous man? "If you truly hate me... I'll fight you anytime you want. But for now... you need to give up." Grimmjow didn't speak, he didn't move, and his eyes slowly lowered. Was Ichigo just imagining the hurt in his deep blue eyes? Was he going to accept the offer? He quickly snatched his arm away from the oranget.

"Never!" he yelled.

'Of course he wasn't...' Ichigo thought as the other came after him again.

"I'll show you-" he was suddenly struck by a huge circular zanpakuto. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes... did that really just happen? With him being so weak, could that have been the final blow needed to really kill him? As he was thrown to the ground, Ichigo's eyes followed the sword as it was retrieved by its wielder.

"You just don't know when to call it quits..." the large object was caught by a long hand. "Hurry up and die. I want him for myself." the man was an extremely tall and skinny. He wore the Arrancar uniform though it hugged his body but what threw Ichigo off with the giant disk behind his head. The man began to walk closer but the oranget stood his ground.

"What the Hell... who are you?" he asked but the other ignored him and continued walking with an insanely large toothy grin. "Are you an Espada?" when he still didn't answer, the berry started to get pissed off. "I asked you a question! Answer me!"

"Nnoitra... you bastard!" Grimmjow growled the best he could and Ichigo's head snapped to him in worry though he was still very relieved to hear his voice and know that he was still alive. He sure was a fighter wasn't he?

"What is this? Are you still alive?" Nnoitra smirked before jumping over to him, ready to really kill him. Ichigo quickly grabbed Zangetsu and stopped his attack on Grimmjow. He wouldn't lose him-he refused! He would protect him no matter who caught onto his feeling for the Espada.

"Well what are you doing?" the man asked him.

"You tell me first, why would you attack a guy who can't even move?" he just shouted and pushed Ichigo away before turning to the blunet on the ground.

"Grimmjow you are a miserable sight. First you lose to this guy then he protects you." Grimmjow just glared at him, being all he could manage now. "Alright soul reaper, what's your name?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo huh? I'll remember that... but the thing is, you won't be alive much longer!" he shouted, lashing out at the boy. Ichigo was worn out as it was yet still taking hit after hit.

"You're lucky you're still alive..." Nnoitra said, standing over Ichigo's body for a moment before grabbing his arm. "I hate your kind, you just keep attacking even though you know you don't have a chance to win." he gripped his arm tightly with both hands. "Let's end this soul reaper." with that, he slowly started to break the bones, leaving Ichigo vulnerable with nothing but his screams.

'Grimmjow...' he knew he was screaming of pain, someone was hurting him but his mind was only on the blunet. 'Grimmjow... he's dying... he needs me... I need to help him...' he tried opening his eyes through the pain and saw Grimmjow still lying where he last was. He looked over to Orihime, some blond guy was holding her still. He needed to do something... he needed to! But what _could_ he do?

'Tsk... ya can't do nothing can ya King?' his hollow's voice laughed. Nnoitra was suddenly sent flying and Ichigo stood straight and yanked hard on his broken arm, snapping everything back into place with loud cracks but didn't so much as flinch.

"I... Ichigo?" Orihime asked, getting scared. This didn't feel like Ichigo's spiritual pressure. He turned his head to her, his eyes were black and gold, half of his mask was on, and a murderous grin was on his lips.

"Yer confusin' us Princess." he chuckled at every one's shock. The demon lifted Zangetsu to the man who held her. He disappeared and reappeared behind him, holding his blade to his throat, slicing it open before he even had a chance to react. His blood strayed over Orihime's back who screamed at this but stopped when she felt a hand grab her chin harshly, yanking her face up to look up into the eyes she was so afraid of. "Ya keep screamin' like that an' you'll be next, ya got that?" he shouted and she quickly nodded so he pushed her head away from him as if she disgusted him. "And you!" he turned to Nel, pointing Zangetsu at her now. "Ya make a single sound-just _one_ an' I'll cut yer fuckin' tongue off." he growled evilly at her and she looked up at him in horror. He's had to deal with her fucking voice for too long, he wasn't going to put up with it any longer and if he heard it he'd make sure he'd never have to hear it ever again. The demon's eyes caught Grimmjow's whose expression was too mixed to read.

"What the fuck are you?" Nnoitra asked, walking back over to him.

"What am I?" the being taking over Ichigo's body asked with a psychotic grin on his face. He slowly walked towards the tall, skinny Espada, holding Zangetsu up to his face and angling it just the perfect way for it to catch the sun, making it shine ominously. Licking some of the blonde's blood of the tip, he slightly laughed. "What am I?" he repeated, keeping his cold gaze locked on the only uncovered eye on the spoon-like freak, while keeping his ears open for anyone who would dare make a sound and interrupt him. When he was just a few feet away he looked down at the ground, hiding his face. "Well why don't I just..." he slowly lifted his head up, his psychotic grin gone to be replaced with a deathly straight mouth and cold, piercing eyes. "Show you!" he yelled, his demonic smile returning wider and more twisted than it was before as he charged for the other.

**... ... ... ... ...**

A loud crash echoed in the large, empty field.

"That all ya got... _arrancar_?" the demon cackled. Nnoitra growled at the laughing boy as he pulled himself up from the rebel of the building he had just been kicked into. "Ain't ya supposed to be stronger than this? Ya are the fifth Espada, ain't cha?" the hollow taunted.

"You shut the Hell up..." he panted.

"Yer in yer released state and ya haven't even touched me. Ichigo had a harder time with the sixth." he said, gesturing behind him to where the blunet still lay, now barely breathing.

"I told you to shut up!" Nnoitra yelled louder as the other started playing with his zanpakuto as if extremely bored. "You're just getting lucky-_lucky_ ya hear? There's no way that you would ever be able to-" his sentence was cut short when the possessed boy walked passed him, his actions going completely unnoticed until the dark haired Espada felt the pain.

"Ya were saying?" he asked evilly as two pieces of the man fell to the ground. Nel was about to start screaming at the sight but Orihime quickly covered her mouth, trying as hard as she could to hold in her own terror. After what he had just done to the two men... she had no doubt at all that he would do the same to them in an instant. Said man turned to them and chuckled. Both girls feared what was to happen next but he turned away from them and walked over to Grimmjow. "He was right ya know... yer a miserable sight." he laughed before kicking him, sending him a few feet away.

"You... bastard... who are you?" Grimmjow managed, trying to pull himself up but failed.

"It ain't any fun when ya can fight back but I'll kill ya anyway." he stated before lifting Zangetsu but stopped when one of his hands went against his will to grab his mask, trying to pull it off. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn you!" he yelled, fighting to keep it on. "Like I give a fuck about that-that's why I wanna kill him!" he yelled, responding to a voice only he could hear. Suddenly he thrust the blood coated black blade at the dying Espada but the sword stuck into the ground, just barely missing the man's neck as the oranget fell to his knees, using his hands to hold him up as he panted.

"Orihime..."

"Ichigo?" she asked but the teen ignored her.

"Please heal Grimmjow..." he requested, completely out of breath.

"I don't need your pity!" Grimmjow hissed but Ichigo ignored him as well.

"But-"

"Orihime!" he shouted, losing patience but lowered his voice when she sounded as if she was about to cry. "Please hurry."

"But Ichigo you need-"

"I asked you to heal him not me! Now just hurry up and do it!" he yelled and both the girls cowered, fearing that he might snap again. The blunet objected again but stopped and started coughing up blood. He'd over done it. "Orihime now!" he ordered and the girl finally rushed over to begin healing him as Ichigo watched impatiently. What was the teen planning?

"I said..." Grimmjow growled as he sat up, his voice sounding much stronger. "I don't want your pity!" he yelled as he wrapped his hand tightly around Ichigo's neck. The substitute soul reaper easily pushed his hand away and tackled him, telling the red headed girl to heal both of them together so she obeyed. Grimmjow was still very weak and Ichigo blamed himself that he was in this state.

"It's not pity Grimmjow now just shut up and hold still."

"Then what is it?" the other barked and Ichigo sighed, trying to find an excuse.

"Returning the favor." the oranget looked down sadly and the blunet looked up at him curiously. He sighed deeply before just laying still. It didn't take too long for them to be completely healed.

"Mind getting the Hell off of me already?" Grimmjow growled and although the teen didn't want to, he got off of him so they could stand up. The panther went to retrieve Pantera and held it up so that it was pointed directly at the berry. "Again." he commanded. Ichigo was taken by surprise but quickly recovered and shook his head. "I wasn't asking."

"I'm not fighting you Grimmjow."

"I said, I wasn't asking!" the blunet yelled, rushing him. Ichigo defended himself but didn't fight back and grabbed both of the others wrists.

"And I said that I'm not fighting you. I need to talk to you actually." Grimmjow seemed utterly confused. Just awhile ago, the boy was trying to kill him, nearly succeeding, and now suddenly he just wanted to talk? What the Hell? "Just hear me out okay?" the blunet kicked him in the side and his hands were set free so he could attack him again. Ichigo was unprepared for the strike allowing the sliver blade to run through his stomach. The panther smirked at the boy's loss of breath, pulling the sword out of the other before turning him around to hold the sharp end of the blade against his throat. Once Ichigo had realized where he was he closed his eyes in contentment. His back was pressed against Grimmjow's chest with his arm around him, hand pressing against his chest to keep him still, and regardless of the sting of having a sword held to his throat, he was perfectly content. In his head, he imagined that Grimmjow was holding him instead of holding him hostage. Hostage... now that the berry thought about it, why was the Espada holding him still and not harshly putting more holes in his body?

"Drop your zanpakuto!" Grimmjow yelled and the boy slowly opened his eyes to look up at him. He was glaring forward so Ichigo followed his gaze to see Renji standing by Orihime and Nel.

"Ichigo what are you doing? Fight!" Renji yelled at him, not lowering Zabimaru. It was true, he could fight back right now, such a shallow wound was nothing for him. He could move and function just fine, if he wanted to get away he could do it easily... but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay right where he was... pressed against Grimmjow... his face not too far from his own... feeling his breath on his neck... god his senses just couldn't get enough of the other man. But when he felt his face heat up and his dick hardening, he elbowed his wanted lover in the chest, ducked, and ran from him.

"Damn it!" Grimmjow growled as he went after him. He needed to catch him before he got to his friends and it didn't help that the fiery red head had come forward to attack. There wasn't much of a battle, it was more of a race to get to the oranget as they fought. Ichigo wasn't involved in the fight at all, it seemed like he just wanted to get away from everyone. Finally Grimmjow caught him, grabbing his arm harshly before throwing him to the ground. At the same moment, Renji attacked but Grimmjow countered by lifting Pantera above his head to block the other blade though it was enough to push him down to his knees so that he was practically sitting on the boy. Ichigo blushed harder, trying to keep his groin under control though there was no way he could accomplish that with the man of his dreams on top of him. Grimmjow was about to get up after Renji moved away from him but suddenly stopped, his eyes shooting to Ichigo's in a mixture of shock and disbelief, causing the berry to blush even harder. He was caught. The blunet shook it off and stood, pulling Ichigo to his feet as well before wrapping his arm around the blushing boy's waist. He used a sonido to get away from the others. Renji was about to go after them but cursed when he knew he couldn't keep up with him while carrying both Orihime and Nel and it's not like he could just leave them there either. He didn't pursue them, Ichigo could take care of himself even if he was acting weird.

* * *

"What the fuck were you doing back there?" Grimmjow yelled as they got into another building.

"Nothing! I was just trying to get away from you, what else was I supposed to be doing?"

"You could've fought but from how hard you were, I guess all you could do is run away, sound about right?"

"No you don't understand-" he was cut short when Grimmjow threw him against the wall, his hands at either side of his head and his face only inches from the berry's.

"Who was it for?" he asked in a low voice, causing Ichigo to blush again.

"Wha-what?"

"Who. Was. It. For?" Ichigo blushed furiously, trying to tear his eyes from Grimmjow's accusing ones but couldn't.

"I-I... uh... n-no one..." Grimmjow chuckled darkly.

"Bull shit. Ya can't lie ta me Kurosaki."

"But I.. i-it was nothing. Really." Ichigo stuttered, trying to find a way out of answering. The blunet slowly lowered his head to the others neck, breathing lightly on his skin as he spoke.

"Don't make me repeat myself." that did it... the sound of his voice, being so close, and with his wild imagination playing it out that Grimmjow was going to lick and bite at his neck before shoving him down his knees and pulling out his length, commanding Ichigo to suck it. The very thought aroused him so much, he nearly started rubbing against the other.

"Y-you! It was for you!" Ichigo shouted, hoping that Grimmjow would acknowledge that make his imagination come true.

"You're pathetic." Grimmjow smirked, moving away from the horny berry. That pissed Ichigo off. He grabbed one of the blunet's arms and threw him into the wall who just stood against it, glaring back at the other. Ichigo took a deep breath, trying to find the confidence he needed to do this.

"I love you!" he shouted, looking at the shocked expression on the Espada's face. He turned away, cursing at himself. "Just don't get yourself killed okay?" he asked before starting to leave but stopped when his arm was grabbed and he was thrown to the ground, a body on top of his. He looked up, surprised to be looking into accusing blue eyes. Grimmjow was sitting on his stomach, his elbows resting on either side of his head to keep himself up while being only inches from the others face.

"And where the Hell did you think you were going?"

"Uh... home?"

"Wrong answer." he growled, "You're staying here." Ichigo blushed, his imagination acting up again. The panther over him attacked his lips and he froze. He couldn't believe this was really happening! Grimmjow made quick work of ridding Ichigo and himself of all clothing before pulling back to look at what the berry was carrying. The teen's face lit up like a rocket and took off, his hands moving to cover himself. Grimmjow growled and grabbed his wrists to pull them away from his cock. "Why ya hiding?"

"It's... don't stare..." he mumbled, his face not holding room to get much more red. Grimmjow looked back down at his junk and Ichigo groaned in objection, causing the blunet to chuckle before moving down. The orange haired teen gasped as his eyes widened when the others tongue ran up his shaft. "N-no... don't..."

"You _don't_ want me to suck you off?" Grimmjow asked in disbelief and Ichigo shook his head violently. He was worried that the arrancar wouldn't like the way he tasted. "Well too bad, I'm doing it anyway." he stated before taking him in completely down to the hilt. The soul reaper started to object but his words turned into low moans at the others motions. As his desire's hot lips ascended and descended on his dick, his body got hotter with each suck. He yelped as Grimmjow inserted a finger into him, slowly moving it in and out of him. He covered his eyes with his forearm as he let out small pants. Regardless of the uncomfortable pressure of the others finger, it felt so _good_. He wished they could stay like this forever but he quickly took that back, he knew it'd get much better.

"Mmm... Grimm..." the teen moaned, forgetting about his fears as his fingers snaked through blue hair. The Espada moaned around his dick and it made the feeling of pleasure grow, Ichigo's breathing becoming harsher. Grimmjow slipped in another finger as he increased his speeds and the fingers of his free hand wrapped around the base of the others cock to pump it in time with his sucks. The uncomfortable feeling again presented itself under the pleasure but Ichigo moaned to hide it. The teen turned his head to the side and moaned again as he felt closer to his climax. "Mmm stop..." he felt really close now and the arrancar was still picking up speed, sending him dangerously close to the edge. "Grimm stop..." he didn't. "Grimmjow I'm-" he couldn't finish, being tossed over the edge like a helpless doll. He shouted out his pleasure as he arched his back off the ground. "Grimmjow!" he yelled, cumming into said man's mouth. His blush hit full force again when he heard the panther swallow a few times before he came up.

"Mmm... ya taste good Berry." he whispered seductively, making him blush even harder. Ichigo gasped as he inserted the third and final finger, shaking his head left and right. This one didn't just bring discomfort but pain with it.

"Nhh... s-stop... stop, I don't want this..."

"Come on Berry Boy, now yer lying to yerself." Grimmjow chuckled and his blush darkened, not meeting his eyes cause it was true. Once all the pain and discomfort subsided, he moaned a little louder as he lifted his hips to meet each thrust.

"M... more..." he moaned and the panther above him chuckled.

"That's more like it." Ichigo felt his legs being lifted and looked to see Grimmjow was about to push into him.

"N-no, no, wait!" he yelled but was too late. His eyes squeezed shut as he squirmed around, trying to get rid of the unpleasant feeling. "It hurts!" he shouted, hoping the other could make it go away.

"Calm down and stop moving Ichigo." the blunet ordered softly. "You're only going to make it worse." the teen tried to obey though he still shifted a few times. Grimmjow didn't move as he waited for the boy to adjust to the intrusion.

"Alright I... think I'm ready..." the oranget muttered, hoping like hell that he really was. Slowly, the arrancar pulled almost all the way out before carefully pushing back in, letting out a steady pleasured sigh as he did so. So hot and tight... god the boy felt amazing. His hands traveled up the others soft, warm, tan skin, memorizing the feel of the toned body beneath him. He went a little faster and the berry squeezed his eyes shut again. It still hurt but it wasn't unbearable or intense enough that he couldn't still enjoy it. Not wanting to keep a slow pace, Grimmjow picked it up a little more to see how much the boy could handle. The teen moaned, hardly any pain being heard mixed in with it so he gained a little more force, power, and speed. Each of the oranget's breaths came a little faster and harsher with each thrust. Not wanting to hold back any longer, Grimmjow let himself go, pounding mercilessly into the smaller man's body again and again. "Grimmjow it..."

"You'll get used to it, just give it a minute." he answered without letting the boy finish. As promised, all the discomfort and pain went away. He grabbed onto the blunet's arms that rested at his sides and held onto them tightly. He gasped loudly when pleasure shot through his entire body as his desire thrust deeper into him. The blunet smirked, knowing what he had hit and purposely hit the same spot and got the same react out of him. He chuckled darkly and attacked his uke's prostate, making the soul reaper cry out in pleasure with each thrust as he dug his nails into the Espada's arms.

"More! Oh fuck-give me more!" he yelled, throwing his head back. Ichigo felt his body lite on fire as the arrancar continued his brutal attack on him. _This_ is what he wanted to stay forever. This feeling of Grimmjow inside of him, filling him with overwhelming pleasure was much more than he could ever dream of and more. "Grimm I'm... fuck... I'm almost there Grimm, I'm almost there!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Grimmjow brought their lips together as he suddenly stopped and pulled out, causing the other to pull out of the kiss. "Hey what are you-ah!" he screamed out as he came when Grimmjow harshly shoved himself back in. He felt the Espada bite into his neck as he filled him with his seed before pulling away from his flesh. The teen panted in bliss as he brought the arrancar down for another kiss. "I love you." he whispered against the blunet's skin as he cuddled into him.

"Yeah whatever." he answered, resting his forehead on the teen's chest.

"I-Ichigo?" said oranget's eyes widened when he heard a woman's voice. He looked passed his lover's body to see Orihime, Nel, and Renji standing in the entrance of the room, all of them wearing the same horrified expression.

'Fuck...'

* * *

The End! I really hope you enjoyed it. That was my first one-shot regardless of the fact that I kinda took the main idea from it and turned it into a multi-chapter fic. Please review and remember that I love you all!


End file.
